Rise of the Tomb Raider: Wedding & Honeymoon
by gamePsycho11
Summary: IT IS TIME! Rated for language and lemons!
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**DUN DUN DA-DA-DA, DUN DUN DA-DA-DA!**

 **It's finally the moment we've all been waiting for; the wedding!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Wedding**

Lara was currently pacing back and forth like crazy, nerves and anxiety coursing through her.

"Sweetie, you're going to make a ditch in the floor if you keep that up," Owen's mother, Phoebe told her.

Sam and Lisa, Owen's younger sister, got up and made her sit.

"I'm sorry," Lara apologized. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

They were currently in a waiting room for their appointment to take Lara's body measurements for her wedding dress.

After everything that had happened, the big day was almost upon them: their wedding day.

Owen had named Tommy his best man, no surprise there.

Lara had two maids of honor, Sam and Lisa. They both helped with dresses, the bachelorette party and everything else. But for the wedding itself, Sam had insisted on holding the camera.

Phoebe had really been helping Lara through all of her nervous episodes, becoming the mother-figure she'd longed for.

For her, she couldn't ask for anything better.

Her one regret was that her parents were not alive to see her get married to the man she loved.

An Asian woman came out and called for them, "Miss Croft?"

"Yes?" Lara asked as she stood up.

Phoebe stood up with her, "That's for our appointment."

All four women followed the Asian woman into the backroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before the wedding, Lara sat awake in her bed.

The wedding was taking place in San Francisco, from Phoebe's insistence.

Tsume was curled up at the foot of her bed, already asleep.

Lara finally laid down and tried to sleep but she was still anxious.

She did eventually drift off, but woke up again, finding herself back at the Croft Manor, and it was sunny.

~ _Dream State_ ~

 _"My little girl," a familiar female voice spoke out from behind her, nearly making her choke._

 _"Mom...?!" she asked before she turned and saw her mother, Amelia Croft...and Richard._

 _"Hello sweetheart," Amelia said, hugging her._

 _"Oh, Lara," Richard whispered. "Look at you...you've grown so much."_

 _Lara sniffled as she felt her tears fall._

 _"My darling, I've missed you so much," Amelia whispered. "Owen is a simply marvelous man, I'm so happy you two found each other."_

 _"...Dad," Lara said. "I...I found the Divine Source...but..." She sighed. "...It wasn't worth it, Dad...immortality is a curse. It ruins you, changes your soul! I know you wanted to share it with the world...but I had to destroy it, or too many more lives would have been lost and-"_

 _"Lara," said Richard. "I'm not mad...in fact, I'm glad you did it."_

 _That surprised her._

 _"At the route of my obsession, all I wanted was to see your mother again," He continued, putting his arm around Amelia. "Had I known what it could do, I would've done the same thing. Still, fortunate that Jacob was there."_

 _Lara smiled at this._

 _"Thanks, Dad," she said._

 _"Now, I know you're nervous about the wedding," Amelia said._

 _"Extremely nervous," said Lara._

 _"But that's okay," Amelia reassured. "I was nervous, too."_

 _"Really?!" Lara questioned. "But, you didn't hesitate when you accepted his proposal, and you wanted to get married as soon as possible!"_

 _"Believe me, Lara," said Amelia. "Everyone gets the pre-wedding jitters. Even me!"_

 _That gave Lara some comfort._

 _"Now, when you're there, listen to your heart," Amelia told her. "Marry the man you love, have a wonderful honeymoon, and get back to doing what you two love most. Oh, and make us plenty of grandchildren~!"_

 _"Mom~!" Lara exclaimed in embarrassment._

 _Richard could only laugh and shake his head._

 _He and Amelia both hugged her, tightly.  
_ _"We love you, so much."_

 _"I love you too," Lara said._

~ _End Dream State_ ~

She briefly woke up, back in her bed, some tears running down her cheeks.

Tsume woke up, sensing her tears before he got up and began to lick her face.

Lara petted him and kissed his head, then they both went back to sleep. This time, Lara was completely relaxed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _The next day_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was now at The Ritz Carlton, an award winning location for weddings and other kinds of celebratory gatherings.

Everyone in Owen, Tommy, and Sam's family made it. Reyes had come with her daughter, Alisha, even Levi and his family made it.

Everyone has dressed up all fancy, too, just for the occasion.

"Here we are man," Jonah said, patting Owen on the back.

"I know," he replied.

The music began and the braids maids came out. They were wearing magenta colored, strapless dresses with red fabric roses. Levi's daughter, Abigail, was the flower girl, while one of Tommy's nephews, Gus, was the ringbearer.

Sam was in one of the corners, holding up her video camera and wearing a dress.

Finally, the bridal march began and everyone stood.

Owen's breath was nearly taken away when he saw Lara.

She was wearing a figure hugging, backless, halter-like white dress that showed a decent amount of cleavage. She was wearing jade earrings to match her necklace. Her hair was also down, making her look more elegant.

Owen's father, Sean, was escorting her.

Everyone was taking pictures of her, commenting on her dress and her hair...everything, really.

Owen could feel his face warm up, but he shook his head, trying to fight off his tears.

Once they reached the alter, Sean handed Lara over to Owen, then took his seat next to Phoebe as everyone sat back down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Jonah spoke. Lara and Owen had an official priest, but they'd asked Jonah to perform the ceremony.

Needless to say, he was more than honored, especially since he would get to marry off his "Little Bird". After all, Lara was like a little sister to Jonah.

"Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other," Jonah continued. "The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

Owen and Lara turned to face each other.

"I understand you both have vows?" Jonah asked.

Both of them nodded.

Lara wiped her eyes, smiling, "Hi..."

Owen smiled back, "Hi."

"...Owen...I didn't write any vows," Lara said, "And the reason why is because...no words can even begin to describe how much I love and respect you. I almost lost you, once...but it was then that I realized just how much you mean to me. Owen...if you'll have me...I vow to let nothing come between us...to love you as my equal...in body and soul."

Sam was heard sniffling from where she was standing with the camera..

Even Phoebe was crying, a little, but she tried not to cry too much.

"Lara..." Owen began. "You basically just said everything I wanted to say..."

The audience chuckled at that.

"If there is anyone here that has any reason to why these two should not be united, let them speak now or forever hold your peace?" Jonah spoke.

No words were spoken.

"Owen," said Jonah, "Do you take Lara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do," Owen answered.

"And Lara?" Jonah asked.

"I do," Lara replied.

"Then by the power vested in me, on behalf of Father David," Jonah said, gesturing to the priest. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Owen held Lara's face as he kissed her, gently, but passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved to her waist.

The audience stood and applauded. To add to the joy, Owen spun Lara around as they kissed.

"YEAH, MAN!" Tommy cheered. "WHOO!"

"Congratulations!" Sam shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was now at the reception.

Lara and Owen fed each other pieces from the wedding cake, then everyone got some food.

That's when Levi came over.

"Hey, guys! Remember me?" he asked.

"Levi!" Lara exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic," said Levi. "I just thought I'd say congrats on your wedding day."

"Thanks man," Owen replied. "And of course we remember you. We wouldn't have invited you if we hadn't."

"Oh, by the way, Lara," said Levi as he handed her a bottle of wine. "This is from the Missus."

"Oh, wow!" Lara said as she looked at the label. "Vintage 1645, too!"

"For the honeymoon," Levi said.

"Thanks," Owen smiled and winked.

"Lara!"

Lara turned to see Reyes and her daughter, Alisha.

"Reyes," Lara stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," said Reyes.

"You guys make an awesome couple!" said Alisha.

"Thanks Alisha," Owen said.

As everyone was eating, Tommy's brother, Ethan, was working the music as the DJ.

Many great songs were played; "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston, "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by Walk the Moon, "The Cha-Cha Slide", and many more.

Needless to say, Owen and Lara had such fun, dancing in front of everyone...especially when Lara was shaking her hips a bit.

Pulling a fast one on her; Sam and Tommy told Ethan to play "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

Back at college, when they first got together; Lara did a sexy dance performance to that song to seduce Owen. Lara had rehearsed it for weeks with Sam, and Owen's reaction was all they needed to know that it worked.

Lara gave a shocked gasp in Sam's direction, who just shrugged and pulled her onto the dance floor, along with Lisa and the other young ladies.

"Oh, now we're gonna see a show," said Tommy.

Owen stared as he watched Lara shake her ass in front of him.

She was moving like a belly dancer.

"Oh, yeah..." Owen smirked.

Hell, someone could say she was moving just like Shakira did in the music video.

Shaking her hips, making her boobs bounce and more.

For the last dance of the night, Owen danced with Lara to "I Can't Hold Back" by Survivor, which they said was one of their songs as a couple.

Soon, they were doing a bit of...grind dancing.

And Sam caught every minute of it on camera.

All in all, it was a fun time for everybody...especially for Lara and Owen.

* * *

 **The Ritz Carlton is a real place.**

 **The honeymoon is next!**

 **Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon in Hawaii

**If you want to know what the house Lara and Owen are staying in looks like, look up "** **Alii Honu Kai".  
It's an actual vacation house in Hawaii. And it's beautiful!  
**

 **Btw; yes, the cover image is Lara's wedding ring.**

 **Be prepared for many lemons~! Don't like, don't read!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Honeymoon in Hawaii**

A day later, Lara and Owen arrived at the house his parents had rented for them on their honeymoon.

Needless to say...it was absolutely BREATHTAKING.

There was quite a variety of tropical plants out front and there was an ENORMOUS pool in the back!

The house had a Polynesian-inspired design throughout it. It was like an open home with gentle ocean breezes to keep visitors cool while relaxing pool side and enjoying amazing views of the Pacific.

"...It's gorgeous...!" Lara whispered while holding Owen's hand.

"We should make this our house for whenever we come to Hawaii," he said.

"I'd like that, very much," Lara agreed.

They walked through the front door, which was already open, and found another amazing sight.

The entry courtyard had a koi pond, with a walkway in the middle of it, and a lush tropical garden.

It was like they were taking a walk by the beach.

Lara knelt down to look at the koi fish,  
"I thought koi ponds were exclusive to Japan?"

"Not really," Owen replied. "You just gotta have a lot of money to own one."

Then, they headed into the living room, which had a dining table and plenty of sliding doors and windows.

There was another dining table in the next room, which was long. The table already had at least eight chairs set up, plus it was decorated with a glass vase with purple orchids in it. There was also a bar in the back for special occasions, complete with a collection of wines and spirits.

The other dining table in the living room had six chairs, and an open door view of the backyard and ocean.

Right next to the bar was an open kitchen area, allowing someone an open view of outside as they cooked.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Owen exclaimed.

"What?!" Lara questioned in a worried tone.

"I forgot to carry you through the front, like newlyweds," he replied.

He then picked her up, causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise before she laughed.

He carried her back out front, then walked back through the front door and through koi pond courtyard.

Lara couldn't help admiring the pretty koi fish and the lily pads in the water. There was also a patio where guests could come and sit to watch TV if they wanted.

To the left of them was the Master Bedroom.

There was even a tray on the coffee table with a bottle of wine and two glasses, a pair of beige chairs, and a plasma screen TV on the wall.

"We already had lunch on the way here," Owen said, smirking. "So, what'd you say we go and show that bed who's boss?"

Lara laughed, "Absolutely."

Owen smirked before he dropped Lara on the bed...then hovered over her before he began to kiss her.

She grabbed his face and kissed him back, with such passion and urgency, like she couldn't get enough of him.

That's when they began to strip off their clothes.

Lara even pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

Owen fondled and kissed all over her luscious breasts, licking and twisting her nipples around.

"Haa...aaaah...!" Lara moaned and gasped as she began to wrap her legs around him. "Owen...!"

He smiled and let go of her nipple, "Want me already?"

"Please..." she begged.

"As you wish, my lady," he put his long, thick manhood all the way inside her.

"Aaaaaahh!" Lara screamed as her pussy clamped down on Owen's member.

He kissed her as he started thrusting, "I love you Lara, so much!"

"I love you too Owen, so much!" she moaned back.

Owen grunted as he kept moving, making Lara cry out loudly with each motion, tears of pleasure falling from her eyes.

His hands rubbed along her sides, her face and her breasts, giving her even more pleasure.

"More...more...!" Lara cried.

He increased his pace, every thrust making her wonderful tits bounce.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lara cried out.

He gripped her melons and went even deeper, the tip of his cock now banging against the entrance to her womb.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Lara cried. "I'm almost there!"

He thrusted even more until she climaxed.

But, he wasn't done.

"Get up, Lara," said Owen as he lied back. "Sit on it."

Lara's eyes widened, but she managed to crawl over to him.

Then, she began to sit on top of his manhood, inserting him inside her pussy, which caused her to moan.

"Now...bounce up and down for me," Owen smirked. "Ride me like I'm a fucking bronco!"

"Don't get too cocky, hubby," she shot back as she began moving up and down.

She even rubbed her hands along his sexy abs.

Owen grunted as he began to go up inside Lara, who bit her lip, but then grinned.

"Feisty, aren't you?" she asked.

"Takes one to know one," He responded.

Lara smirked as she kept bouncing up and down on Owen's cock.

He held her waist and rubbed his hands along her sides and tight ass.

She ran her hands all over his muscles, she even leaned down to kiss them as she continued bouncing.

"Mmm...mmmmff...!" Lara moaned as she kissed Owen's toned muscles.

"You love my ripped abs, don't you?" he teased.

"Mhm," she hummed in response. "I love the way they flex when you fuck me so deep...!"

"Like this?" asked Owen as he pushed up into Lara, causing her to gasp.

"Yes..!" she moaned.

He sat up to hold her and thrusted up into her more, slapping her butt as he did.

"Aaaah!" Lara screamed while she kept bouncing.

He increased his pace to fast and hard, going even deeper inside her.

He went so deep, his cock did something it'd never done before; enter her womb!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lara screamed. "OH, GOD! YES! OWEN, YES!"

He kissed her on the lips, making her screams muffled.

He kept giving a few more good pumps into her before they both finally climaxed.

"MMMMMMMPH!" Lara screamed against his lips as his hot seed pumped into her womb.

Then, she collapsed against Owen, who smiled as he held her.

"Wanna take a nap to rest?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.

Lara didn't answer...because she was already sleeping with a peaceful, blissful smile on her face.

Owen just laid down against one of the pillows and fell asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, the sun rose over the trees and shined on the house.

Lara woke up first, noticing her husband was still asleep.

'My husband...' That phrase still seemed foreign to her, but made her heart swell.

It just made her so happy, that she sighed and lied back down, resting her head on Owen's chest.

But, she decided to do something for him.

She got up, moaning a bit as she moved off of his dick, gathered some clothes and bathroom items, and headed toward a room she'd seen in the brochure; an outside shower.

When she saw it, she was definitely impressed. It wasn't directly outside, but it was set up so you could enjoy the outdoor breeze and fresh-air while showering.

There was an island table on her right, next to a tree. The wall, or lack thereof, had an opening to outside, and some plants, like a restaurant garden. The shower tap was in the slanted ceiling above her, and the drain was in the floor. There was a chair made of bamboo with comfy cushions in the corner next to the garden.

Luckily, the cobble-stone wall that surrounded the house also blocked any chances of peeping.

Perfect.

Once she was certain she was alone, Lara turned on the shower and let the water run over her.

"Ahhh…" she sighed in content. The temperature and pressure were just right.

She shook her head and hair out as she stood directly under the tap, then grabbed her body wash.

She squeezed some onto her hand and then started to scrub it all over her body, causing suds to appear all over.

She still had some goosebumps from Owen's magic touch, but she bore through it.

As she washed the soap off, she lingered a bit over her toned stomach.

'Wonder if he finally pumped a baby into me...' she thought, dreamily.

One of the things she wanted most was to have a baby with Owen. She had mixed feelings on preferring to have one before or after their next adventure.

Of course, if she did get pregnant, it would be her choice on whether to keep it or not.

And she would definitely keep her, or him.

She finished washing her body and moved on to her hair.

She lathered up her shampoo and began to scrub through her scalp.

Her hair was always naturally smooth and rarely unkept, but she still took care of it.

She sighed pleasantly as she felt the water run through her hair, then turned the tap off before she grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

She went over to the table to get her clothes and accessories.

First, her new wedding ring; a silver band with a jade gemstone in the middle and smaller diamonds on either side. It was sweet how Owen picked a ring that would match her trinket necklace.

She kissed the ring before she slipped it onto her left ring finger, then put on her necklace.

As for clothing, she picked a blue bikini and a sarong with yellow, green and white flowers.

Then she made her way over to the kitchen, a smile forming on her face as she glanced over at the Master Bedroom, where Owen still slept.

When she saw the kitchen, it amazed her, just like everything else she'd seen in the house.

The kitchen had an amazing outside view and a ceiling fan, and it looked like there was a sea turtle clock hanging from a support beam. There were TWO ovens with eight burners on the stovetop, too.

There were two sinks and a HUGE two door refrigerator.

There was a list on the black counter that said where everything was.

"Okay, where are the pancakes...?" she asked as she looked it over.

Then, after seeing where it was, went over to the cabinet and took it out, then opened the freezer to find a bag of frozen blueberries.

Then she got out a frying pan, measuring cups, and a bowl to mix them up in.

A couple minutes later, they were on the frying pan, cooking.

Then she got started on some eggs and waffles.

She got the eggs out of the fridge and cracked them onto the frying pan, then added some pepper to them.

She heard someone yawn and walking in bare-feet, meaning Owen was up.

He came in, wearing some workout shorts, scratching his dirty blonde hair.  
"I can't decide what smells better; the food or you."

Lara chuckled. "I was hoping you'd be asleep a little longer. I was going to surprise you."

"Well, I'm still surprised," He said, walking over to her and kissed her. "Morning, Mrs. Taylor Croft."

"Mrs. Taylor Croft...I could get used to that," Lara said.

A couple minutes later, they were sitting at the long dining room adjacent to the kitchen, eating the food Lara had prepared.

"Mmm...blueberry pancakes!" Owen said. "Delicious!"

"Glad you like them," Lara smiled.

"You know I love them," He replied.

"So, what's on the agenda?" she asked, eating her eggs.

"Well, there are a few beaches nearby," he said. "Some boating, tennis, horse riding, sailing, mountain biking, golf, shopping, photography, or we can walk around and sightsee."

"That sounds fun," Lara said. "Maybe we could go scuba diving, too."

"We could also look around the areas for mountain biking, to see if we can find any historic objects," Owen added, knowing she'd love that.

"Oh, that sounds fun," said Lara, a familiar adventurous glint in her eye.

"And, we can always get back to baby making," he teased, giving his look that sent chills through her body.

"Oh, Owen," she said with a slightly sultry voice.

He finished his food, then kissed her.

"Mmm..." Lara moaned, pleasantly in his mouth before he pulled away and touched her forehead with his own.

"So honey, what shall we do today?" he asked.

"Let's look around for artifacts," Lara said.

"No surprise," said Owen. "I'll get ready as soon as we're done eating and we'll go."

"Well, you're already finished," Lara pointed out, taking a bite of fruit.

"True," he took his plates, glass and utensils into the kitchen.

"Just leave them, I'll take care of it," Lara told him.

"Alright, already got the housewife thing going," Owen teased as he went back to the bedroom.

Lara couldn't help but chuckle a little as she took the dishes to wash in the sink.

"Do you wanna change or stay in a swimsuit," Owen called.

"I think I'll stay in this," she answered.

Owen chuckled a little as he began to look for something to get dressed in.

He settled on a green Hawaiian shirt and some orange and black swim trunks.

He also got their sandals.

Soon, he got dressed, just as Lara finished cleaning up.

He left his shirt unbuttoned, cause he knew she'd love it.

Sure enough, Lara took GREAT notice and smirked at him, playfully.  
"Trying to tempt me already?"

"Like you're not doing the same with that bikini," Owen shot back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lara said, playing innocent.

Owen only laughed and shook his head.

Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her by her sexy waist and kissed her.

He also messed with the strings of her bikini.

"Mmm...!" Lara moaned in his mouth as she held onto his hands.

He untied her bikini, releasing her bouncy melons, and he immediately began to fondle them as he kissed her.

"Mmmm...Owen...!" Lara moaned in his mouth as he kept pleasuring her.

She easily slipped him out of his shirt as he pinched her hardened nips.

"Ahhh...!" Lara gasped as she pressed her body up against his chest, one leg wrapping around his waist.

He untied her sarong and pulled off her bikini bottoms, then she pulled down his swim trunks.

That's when she grabbed his manhood and began to squeeze.

He moaned in pleasure as she brought his tip to her waiting vagina.

But, he changed his aim and stuffed his cock up her butthole.

Lara gasped in surprise and shock, "Bloody hell?!"

Owen smirked as he pulled her closer.  
"Tighter than your vagina," He grunted as he began thrusting.

"Ngh...Owen...!" Lara cried.

"Oh fuck, I always knew your ass was tight!" He grunted as he increased his pace a bit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lara cried with each movement.

After a few more thrusts, he stopped, pulled out of her ass and stuck it in her pussy.

"AAH!" Lara screamed out. "OWEN!"

He immediately thrusted as fast as a jackhammer, "I love you bade!"

"Harder!" Lara shouted. "Fuck me harder!"

And go harder, he did. He even went deeper, all the way to her womb.

"I...I think...I'm about to...!" Lara cried.

"Me too!" Owen grunted. "I'm gonna pump you full!"

"Do it!" Lara cried. "Knock me up...!"

After a few more good thrusts, Owen finally climaxed inside Lara, who screamed loudly.

His hot seed spilled into her womb, making her shiver in ecstasy.

"Bloody hell, it's so hot!" she cried.

"Damn right it is...!" Owen replied as his cock kept pumping his cum inside of her.

"You're pumping so much inside me," Lara mewled. "You really want me to get pregnant, don't you?"

"Hell yes," he growled in a teasing manner, kissing her. "I want to see this swell up, and these to be full of milk."  
He rubbed her flat, toned stomach and her breasts.

Lara chuckled warmly at that.  
"Oh, Owen..." she whispered.

He pulled out and start getting dressed again, "Alright, more of this later. Let's get going."

"Right," Lara nodded. "Let's go."

She put her bikini and sarong back on.

"So, shall we go?" asked Lara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they were riding a bus to their destination, Lara looked out the window at all the amazing sights passing by.

She'd always wanted to come to Hawaii, ever since she was little. Now she was here, with her husband.

Again, that word filled her heart with joy and love. She laid her head on Owen's shoulder, nuzzling him.

Owen smiled as he held Lara's hand and kissed it.

An hour and a half later, they reached their destination: Palemano Point.

It was a cape with rocks, greenery and palm trees.

Owen led Lara as they walked along the rocks.

"So, why did you pick this cape?" she asked.

"Well, it's said that this area supposedly contains 5 million in buried pirate treasure, said to have belonged to Thomas Cavendish," he answered.

"Pirate's treasure, huh?" Lara asked with a smirk on her face.

"So, let's start searching," Owen said.

"I got the glowsticks," said Lara. "You never know."

"Good thinking," said Owen.

They walked around a bit, using some small shovels and pickaxes to dig.

They even checked underwater.

They found at least twenty pieces of gold and silver.

It was quite an exciting discovery, especially for Lara. She never told Owen, but she had a bit of an affinity for pirate stories.

Then, they headed back to the house.

"What a day!" Lara said.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked. "We're just getting started, you know!"

"More trying to knock me up, or something else?" She asked, whispering.

"You'll see," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent some time at a beach after lunch, then went to a local luau.

Lara had a lot of fun dancing with the other women there.

She even got to know a lot of them.

One of them was called Leilani, who was a hula instructor.

She was happy for Lara and Owen's marriage and she even told them about an old legend.

She told them a story of how Pele was jealous of a love between a mortal man and a goddess and how she struck the man down in a fit of rage.

The Goddess, known as Hi'iaka, prayed for her lover to return to life...and it was her love that brought him back to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lara and Owen were back at the house, kissing passionately and stripping each other.

"Oh, yeah..." Owen said as he grabbed Lara's butt cheeks. "I've been missing this booty."

"Ohhh..." Lara moaned as she rubbed his abs. "And I've missed these..."

Owen smirked as he kissed Lara again.

He picked her up by her waist and took her to the bedroom.

He then reached down inside Lara's womanhood and began to rub his fingers around the opening, causing her to moan.

Once he was done, he brought her down onto his cock, while still standing.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lara cried, a little surprised.

He started thrusting into her, still holding her up by her waist.

"Are you...going to fuck me...while standing?!" Lara gasped out.

"Maybe," Owen grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out, baby."

With that, he continued thrusting, going all the way to her womb.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Lara screamed. "OWEN~!"

He laid her down on the bed, "I think I'm gonna go inside your womb."

Lara's eyes widened, "There's no way you-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sure enough, Owen was practically up in her womb.

He then began thrusting super hard and fast.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHH!" Lara cried.

He started kissing and sucking on her bouncing tits as he continued thrusting.

"OH, GOD! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lara screamed. "OWEN!"

"OH, I'M SO GONNA FUCK A BABY INTO YOU!" He yelled.

He kept going, harder and faster, making Lara scream loudly.

If anyone happened to be nearby, they'd probably be thinking "My god, someone's killing her in there!"

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Lara screamed. "PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR CUM! KNOCK ME UP! COME ON, GET ME PREGNANT!"

"YOU KNOW I WILL!" Owen yelled.

After a few more thrusts, they both climaxed.

Owen pumped his seed deep inside Lara's womb.

Lara panted, breathless and sweaty all over.  
"You trying to fuck me into a coma?"

"Maybe," Owen answered, also panting heavily.

* * *

 **Man, Lara's lucky her legs aren't permanently jell-oh!**

 **Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Baby!

**And now, something you all may or may not have been expecting!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Baby!**

Over the next few days, Lara and Owen enjoyed everything Hawaii had to offer.

The beaches, shopping, more luaus, surfing, swimming with the fishes, they even had a few parties at the cabana in the house's backyard.

But most of all, every day and night was a celebration to them for being in love, and newlywedded husband and wife.

Lara and Owen didn't think that things could much better than that...but they were wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One morning, Owen woke up...but Lara wasn't in bed with him.

"...Lara?" he asked as he looked around. "Baby, where'd you go?"

He got his answer when he heard the sound of someone throwing up.

He rushed over to the closest bathroom to see Lara leaning over the toilet.  
 ***cough-cough*** "Owen..." ***cough*** "You don't want to see this..."

"Lara, you okay?" asked Owen as he went over and squat down next to her, putting his hand on her back.

"I...I think it was something I ate, last..." she didn't finish before she started to vomit again.

He went over to their bags to get some medicine, and the sink for some water.

After giving Lara some pills and the water to drink, he carried her over to the bed. Then, he put a thermometer in her mouth and after waiting for a moment, he took it out.

"Hmm...you don't have a fever," he said as he read the temperature. "Maybe it's just a stomach bug."

"Maybe...huh? I feel fine now," she said, a little confused.

"You sure?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I think so," said Lara as she sat up.  
"Can you do me a favor and make breakfast?"

"No problem," Owen replied, going to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Lara went over to her bag and got out something she'd brought with her just in case. One of three.

While Owen was busy, Lara quietly snuck off to the toilet, again.

After doing what she needed to do, she waited a couple minutes before she went out to the kitchen.

"You okay, Lara?" Owen asked. "You're awfully quiet in there."

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just a little worried. Hoping that throwing up wasn't anything serious."

"Well, maybe I could call a doctor," said Owen.

"No, it's okay," Lara said. "I have a theory that I'll check after breakfast."

"I see," said Owen. "Well, hope you can keep it down."

After they were done eating, Lara went back to the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet, took a deep breath, and checked what she'd gotten out of her bag.

When she did, she gasped and burst into tears of joy!

"Owen! Owen, come here!" she called. "Come look at this!"

"What?!" Owen asked as he ran in. "What's wrong?!"

"There's nothing wrong," Lara answered with tears in her eyes.

She handed him what she'd gotten out of her bag; a pregnancy test.

And it had a plus sign~!

Owen's jaw dropped.

"...You're...you're...!" he whispered, while Lara nodded her head, rapidly.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried

A pause...but then Owen started laughing, then picked Lara up and hugged her tightly!  
"We're having a baby!"

"I know!" Lara exclaimed, her tears still falling. "I can't believe it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Nine Months Later_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Lara screamed as she lied on the hospital bed, her face red and her body drenched in sweat.

She had been in labor for almost 7 hours, now.

The pregnancy had been a little tough on her, as any first time would be. But Owen, her friends and family were with her the whole time to support her.

Like always, Phoebe insisted on having her give birth in San Francisco, which Lara had now objection to.

What she was not prepared for was how much giving birth was going hurt. Even all the pain she'd endured on Yamatai and Siberia didn't compare to this.

It felt she was being torn in half, starting from the waist down!

Luckily, Owen was right beside her, holding her hand (Which he half regretted).

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be leaving the hospital with my arm in a sling!" said Owen as Lara squeezed.

"Almost there!" said the doctor. "Just a little more!"

"No...no, I can't do it...!" Lara said, tearfully. "I can't! It hurts so much!"

"Yes, you can, Lara!" Owen urged. "You heard the doctor! You're almost there!"

Lara screamed and pushed with all her strength one last time.

"You did it!" The doctor exclaimed.

Lara collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

That's when she heard the most beautiful sound that ever reached her ears.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"

"It's a beautiful baby girl~!" One of the nurses said.

Lara gasped upon hearing that, while Owen stood behind her in such shock, that he nearly forgot about his almost broken hand.

The nurse was holding a screaming infant girl, covered in what looked like bloody water, and the umbilical cord was still attached to her belly.

Lara then passed out from exhaustion.

Owen looked at her concerned, but the doctor assured him that she was just tired.

So, he left to go inform everyone else while the doctor and nurses cleaned up Lara and the new baby.

"Well?" asked Sam. "How'd it go?"

"...Lara's resting," said Owen.

"And...?" Tommy asked, causing Owen to smile.

"...It's a girl," he said, causing Sam to squeal.

"I knew it!" she said. "I just knew it!"

Jonah laughed, heartily and proud. "Oh, this is a proud, proud day."

A couple minutes later, the doctor came to the waiting room,  
"They're both waiting for you."

Owen got up to follow her, "I'll let you guys know when you can come in."

"Take your time," said Reyes.

In the room, Lara was lying on her bed...holding her new baby girl in her arms.

She kissed her little head, crying tears of joy,  
"My baby girl..."

Owen smiled as he stood by Lara's side, gently wrapping his arms around her and his daughter.

"...I almost never thought I'd be a dad," he said, "But now I see how good it feels."

"She has your eyes," Lara told him.

"And she has your hair," said Owen. "So...what do you wanna name her?"

"...Amelia," Lara said.

"After your mother? That's perfect," He said.

Little Amelia started fussing a bit and crying.

Mother's instinct kicking in already and knowing what she needed, Lara unpacked one of her breasts from her gown and brought her baby's head to it.

Little Amelia latched on and began to suckle, hungrily, getting her first batch of mother's milk, causing both Owen and Lara to laugh, softly.

"...Owen," Lara said. "Go get the others. I want them to see her."

Owen nodded and went to open the door, and got a little surprised when he saw everyone was already waiting outside.

"We couldn't wait anymore," Sam said, sheepishly.

"I wanna see my niece~!" Lisa said giddily.

"Okay, but try to keep it down," Owen said before opening the door all the way to let everyone in.

Soon, everyone quietly walked in.

"Hi, Lara," said Tommy. "How you doin', girl?"

"I've never felt better," Lara said, tiredly.

"She's beautiful," Phoebe cooed.

"What'd you name her?" Sean asked.

"Amelia, after my mother," Lara answered.

"Aww, that's such a wonderful way to honor her," said Sam.

"Your parents would both be proud," said Jonah.

"...I know," Lara smiled as she kissed Little Amelia's head, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was back at Owen's parents' house.

Little Amelia was already asleep in her crib as her parents watched her.

"I already love her with all my heart," Lara sighed. "Just like you."

Owen kissed her, "I know what you mean."

"I'm so happy to finally have a child of my own," Lara sat down on the bed, looking worried. "But...we still have to stop Trinity."

"...I had a feeling you'd bring them up," said Owen.

"They're still out there, and they're more powerful than I'd ever imagined," she said. "But more importantly, I want to uncover more mysteries. Not for my father, or anyone else. ...But I also don't want to neglect Amelia, like my father did me."

Owen sat beside her, "Hey, look at me. You, are not, your father. You've already learned what happens when you make the same mistakes he did, and I know you won't repeat it. We're in this together, always."

"...Thank you, Owen," Lara smiled.

"I love you, Lara," He said.

"I love you too, Owen," She said back.

They kissed each other, passionately and fell onto the bed.

* * *

 **And that's the end.**

 **I'd already planned for them to have a kid.**

 **Just so everyone knows; Shadow of the Tomb Raider is already in the works! You'll just have wait!**

 **Read and review, please!**


End file.
